A Shattered Prophecy Redone
by Viva my Vida
Summary: This doesn't belong to me. I'm redoing it and correcting and remastering it as a tribute to one of the greatest authors of Fan Fiction. So it all is hers. To Project Dark Overlord be the glory. I just am happy to have read it. I want to share it with other people. A twist of Fate… an opened window…a cradle robbed…two frantic parents… a lost hope, along with a shattered prophecy.
1. An Empty Cradle

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Author's Note: Please read and review. I will answer all reviews in the authors notes at the end of every chapter

An Empty Cradle

Tension filled the darken room. Lord Voldemort waited for Wormtail to stop jabbering. His excuses were beginning to gnaw on the Dark Lord's nerves. Lazily, he raised his wand and pointed it at his servant. Screams filled the air, as Voldemort placed the Cruciatus Curse on him.

"I grow tired of your excuses, Wormtail!"

"You are far too merciful-." Wormtail shrieked, as he rolled on the floor in pain.

"Remember that," Voldemort said, as he lifted the curse. "Wormtail, I have waited quite patiently these past months for such an opportunity as this. Do you know what I want?"

"The Potters dead?" Wormtail cringed expecting more pain.

"Yes, Wormtail, I would like that very much. Now that you have been made their Secret Keeper for the blood traitor and his mudblood wife, it is witbin my grasp."

Wormtail dumbly nodded his head.

"But, Wormtail, you have yet to tell me their location. I have been merciful to you… for now, but my patience is wearing thin. Voldemort toyed with his wand before resting it once again on the quivering form before him.

"My Lord, please, they are my friends."

Voldemort laughed. "What is your price, besides your life?"

Wormtail suddenly became still. "My Lord, have I not served you well?"

"Yes, Wormtail, you have had your uses, but like all rats, you will lose your worth." Voldemort let his words sink into Wormtail's head. "Tell me their location and you shall live. It is a chance many would kill to have, and I am offering it to you."

"They are at Godric's Hollow."

Voldemort smiled coldly. "Of course," he murmured mostly to himself.

"My Lord, will you kill Lily and James?"

"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches… Born to parents who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies…And that is as far as Snape was able to hear. The Potter boy is a threat to me?"

"But must Lily and James die for him?"

Voldemort's snake-like eyes fell on Wormtail. "You have no loyalty. You betrayed them. They would kill you, because of the information you have just given me. Do not fear, Wormtail, for you have something better then their protection. You have mine."

Wormtail crawled to his master's feet and grabbed the hem of his robes. "You are far too good to me."

Voldemort smirked once more. "What would happen, Wormtail, if one of the two promised children were to disappear?" When Wormtail shook his head, Voldemort continued. "I would be invincible. This is where you come into play, Wormtail."

"Mast-."

"Silence!" Wormtail became immediately quiet. "I will spare your 'friends', all I ask is for you to bring the boy to me."

"You wish me to kidnap Harry, my Lord?"

"Harry," Voldemort whispered. "Harry is the key. I need him alive for the time being. I will have Lucius take him to the Department of Mysteries and take the prophecy. After that, I will decide if young Harry lives or dies. Wormtail, you will grab Harry and take him to Lucius. He will take care of the rest."

"Why me, my Lord?"

"The boy will hardly be afraid of 'Uncle' Wormtail, will he? If you are discovered, Wormtail, remember that your friends will die along with Harry. I can always pay a visit to the Longbottoms to get the prophecy. Now, Wormtail, it is time for you to be off."

Not needing to be told twice, Wormtail apparated away from the Dark Lord's fortress.

Night had fallen hours ago, yet Lily and James Potter were still awake. Peter Pettigrew was beginning to have doubts about his mission. Were James and Lily ever going to go to bed? In the window of the small house, Pettigrew watched as James came up behind Lily wrapping his arms around her. She smiled and then playfully slapped his face causing James to smile ruefully. Peter silently wondered what James had done. Lily reached for the light, and Peter's heart jumped into his throat. They were finally going to bed! The house darkened. The only light to be seen was emitting from Lily and James's room, but that too disappeared after a time.

Turning into his rat form, Pettigrew traveled across the lawn to the small shed, in which a ladder was kept. Transforming back into his human form, Peter carried the ladder to Harry's window. Setting it gently up against the house, Peter then returned to being a rat. He scurried through the grass, until he reached a crack in the foundation. Pushing himself through, he continued on his mission. First, he went to check on James and Lily. Both appeared to be sound asleep, but Peter knew better. James had told him and Sirius on one occasion that he had not been sleeping well as of late. This mission's success would depend on Harry. Pettigrew knew this.

Peter transformed to be able to open the door to Harry's nursery. Inside, Harry was sleeping contently. Before picking Harry up, Pettigrew opened the window. Now that the window was opened, he lifted Harry into his arms and began to go through the window, when he heard footsteps. Harry stirred slightly in his arms. To Peter's relief, the footsteps went past the door to the nursery and continued down the stairs. Slowly and quietly, Peter descended down the ladder. His legs shaking fiercely, nevertheless his feet never slipped. Guilt filtered through the walls that he had built around his mind.

"I am doing what is best for James," he whispered, as he looked into Harry's face. "James would have died, if the Dark Lord had decided to kill you straight out. It is better this way."

Wormtail's feet landed on the ground, and he began to run with all his might into the woods that surrounded the Potters' house. The running jostled Harry from his sleep, but he did not cry out when he saw that his Uncle Wormtail was holding him. Instead, he snuggled deeper into the warm arms.

Wormtail smiled. "That's a good boy, Harry. You just go right back to sleep."

In the woods, Peter stopped. With a pop, Lucius Malfoy appeared before him. "Well done, Pettigrew, you didn't bumble this one. Now hand over the boy. I need to get him to the Ministry before the Potters realize that he is missing."

Reluctantly, Peter handed over the sleeping bundle. Malfoy immediately apparated. With one more glance toward the Potters' home, Pettigrew apparated back to his master to wait for Harry's fate to be decided.

James walked down the stairs of his home and turned into the kitchen to get a glass of water. He gazed out into the night, as he drank from the glass cup. His eyes squinted, as he thought he saw movement toward the woods. Putting down the glass, he peered more closely out the window. The uneasy feeling he had felt this Halloween's day rose in him once again. He moved to the magic detectors that Dumbledore had lent them. Nothing showed on them. Frowning, James returned to the kitchen and poured out the remnants of water that remained in the glass, before making his way back to the second floor.

He stopped at Harry's door and slowly opened it, not wanting to disturb the sleeping infant. He smiled, as he thought of Harry. However, his smile disappeared when he saw the opened window. The door was swung open with force, as he ran into the dark room. His heart stopped when he saw the empty cradle. Gazing through the window, James noted the ladder and disturbed patches of grass around it.

Running back to the room that he shared with Lily, he grabbed his wand that lay on his nightstand. Turning, he went to Lily's side and shook her from her sleep. "Lily, Harry's gone! They've kidnapped him!"

Lily's eyes opened wide. Her mouth opened then closed as if she was trying to say something but was too shocked to.

"I need you to contact Dumbledore. They went into the woods, I'm certain of it. I need you to tell Dumbledore, I will be back after I examine the woods."

"Be careful, James." Lily pleaded, as she grabbed her own wand.

The two parted in the downstairs living room. With Lily contacting Dumbledore through Floo Powder, James felt safe to proceed with his search of the woods. He followed the kidnapper's trail. But once in the woods, it disappeared, leaving James certain that they had apparated. Fury welled up inside him, and he angrily kicked the ground before returning to the house.

Once inside, he felt relief when he saw that Dumbledore had already arrived and was now seated in one of the living room chairs. He had probably used the Floo Network to reach the Potters' house. Lily was sitting across from the esteemed professor on the sofa. James shook his head, when he saw Lily's inquisitive look.

"Whoever it was apparated before I could reach them." He said, as he slumped down onto the sofa right beside Lily. He wrapped his right arm around her quivering shoulder.

Dumbledore nodded at James's conclusion. "Not too long ago, I received a message from the Ministry of Magic that Harry Potter and Lucius Malfoy entered into the Department of Mysteries and took from the Hall of Prophecies a prophecy pertaining to Lord Voldemort, Harry Potter, and Neville Longbottom. They, of course, were gone by the time Aurors went to apprehend them."

Both Lily and James's faces paled immediately at the mention of the prophecy.

"So he knows," Lily whispered.

Dumbledore nodded solemnly. "Our only hope is now Neville."

"What about Harry," James asked stubbornly.

"I am afraid, once Voldemort hears the full context of the prophecy that Harry will no longer be needed or wanted alive by Voldemort."

"He won't kill my baby," Lily moaned out of anger and despair of being unable to do anything to aid her son.

The professor took in the young frustrated parents. "I will not lie to you." He folded his hands solemnly. "The odds of us finding Harry alive are not good, but the Order will do everything humanly possible to find him."

"I want to help." James eyes lit with a fierce fire.

"So do I," Lily whispered.

"Lil, this is not-."

"James, you are not going to stop me from helping find our child!"

Dumbledore broke in, before the argument went further. "It would be best if both of you leave this for the Order."

"We are members of the Order!"

Sighing, Dumbledore calmly explained. "James, you and Lily are too emotionally involved with the situation. You would follow your hearts instead of you heads, which would put not only put yourselves in danger but Harry as well. You know many of us at the Order care deeply about Harry. You must trust us."

Lily placed her arms around her husband and slowly nodded her head. "You will tell us immediately if you find anything… anything at all."

"Yes, no matter how little, you will hear it from me." Dumbledore paused. "I have already had members of the Order attain Sirius for questioning."

"Why Sirius?" James blurted out. "He would never have kidnapped Harry!"

"He was your Secret Keeper."

"No," James suddenly stopped, and the flames in his eyes grew larger. Peter was our Secret Keeper. HE'S BEEN WORKING FOR VOLDEMORT THE WHOLE TIME!" James stood suddenly and began to pace. "I will find that rat and kill him!"

Lily seemed speechless at her husband's outburst and at the truth of who betrayed them. She began to rub her tear-stained eyes, as if to turn back time.

"We will take care of Peter, James. I will release Sirius immediately." Dumbledore rose from his chair. "Before I leave you, both of you must promise not to leave this house until I approve it." When neither parent replied, Dumbledore narrowed his eyes, until finally he got two nods of agreement.

"We will do everything possible." With that Dumbledore grabbed a hand-full of Floo Powder and disappeared into the fireplace. His last words being, 'Ministry of Magic'.

With the professor's departure, James returned to Lily and took her in his arms, and together they grieved.

The search for Harry James Potter was nearing its third week. The investigators were no closer to finding the lost infant. James Potter walked through the halls of the Aurors' office with one of his best friends, Sirius Black. Only recently had he been allowed to return to work by Dumbledore, though James knew that he was under close supervision. He was, however glad to be doing something instead of waiting. Lily too had been allowed to continue helping the Order with brewing her potions.

"Black, Potter, you're wanted in Moody's office." A voice called.

The two exchanged looks. The door to Moody's office was just down the way. An ominous feeling entered James's heart, and he abruptly felt cold.

"You alright, Mate?"

"Of course." Came James's short reply.

Sirius reached for the door handle and turned it. The office was filled with many interesting magical trinkets. Many of the trinkets were used to detect spells, dark wizards, and a wide variety of magical items. Moody, himself, stood behind his desk, looking as sinister as ever. His magical eye traveled between Sirius and James, as he waited for them to seat themselves. Three seats were placed in front of the desk, the third being occupied by Albus Dumbledore.

"Did you find something," James asked expectantly.

Albus's head bowed causing his long beard to cascade down his robes. "A Dark Mark was placed over a country house. The order went to investigate. Inside the house was torn apart."

"Powerful magic," Moody added.

"What does this have to do with Harry?" Sirius said becoming impatient.

"We found the body of a child Harry's age."

"Harry?" James nearly choked out the name, as conflicted emotions welled up in his throat.

Dumbledore nodded his head. "There is no doubt."

James stood suddenly, and before anyone could stop him, he was gone.

"Give him some time alone," Sirius calmly stated. Even though he sounded calm, he was seriously concerned about his friend.

Dumbledore nodded. "Let's hope that Peter Pettigrew does not cross James's path, before we have the chance to question him."

Sirius's eyes fell on the door that James had just departed through, and anger welled up inside him. "He better not cross my path as well!"

"It is all over the Daily Prophet, my Dark Lord, that Harry Potter is dead." Bellatrix Lestrange spoke, as she knelt before the Lord Voldemort. "But what do we do with the real Potter."

Voldemort leaned deeply into his throne chair. Silently, he tapped his fingers against each other. He had listened to the prophecy on numerous occasions these past three weeks, but had yet to come to a conclusion. The only two things he had decided on was that he should end the search for young Harry, and to obliterate Wormtail's memories that concerned the Potter Child. Both of these had now been successfully carried out. Impatiently, he rose and moved to leave the throne room.

"Follow me," he called to his loyal Death Eater. "It is I who gets to choose who will destroy me. Ironic really. It is also ironic that, if I had proceeded with my original plan, I might not have been here today. But that is not important, for ultimately I have defeated Dumbledore by stealing the boy."

Bellatrix remained silent. She knew better then to interrupt the Dark Lord during such times as these.

"I have removed one of the possibilities away from Dumbledore's watchful eyes. What if I were to choose him as my poison."

"Choose him and kill him… it makes sense, my Lord."

"I mean to take it one step further." Voldemort laughed harshly. By this time, the two had reached the door, which shut off Harry Potter's new 'nursery' from the world. Slowly, the Dark Lord opened the door and entered. This would be his second visit with the small lad.

"What do you have in mind, my Lord?"

Awkwardly, Voldemort picked up the watchful infant. With one chilled finger, he traced the child's cheek. An unfeeling smile cracked his lips. The Dark Lord's whisper was barely audible, but Lestrange unmistakably heard it.

"I intend to love him."


	2. A War Torn World

Disclaimer: Harry Potter doesn't belong to me. This belongs to Project Dark Overlord

Author's Note: Hope you enjoy this story. Please read, enjoy, and then review.

A War Torn World

A solitary figure stood in the diminutive gray cottage outside of Coventry. His head bowed, as he peered down at the corpse that lay before his feet. His eyes were as dead as his victim, betraying no thought or emotion. With a flip of his wrist, his wand was no longer pointed at the deceased man, but rather secured in his robes. Carefully, he examined the scene meticulously checking that no evidence was left. Satisfied, he moved to the open window, through which he had entered the dwelling of the blood traitor. The Ministry and Order of the Phoenix had been active and more coordinated recently. The last time he had ventured forth he had nearly met up with the head of the Aurors, Mad Eye Moody.

His young body effortless hefted itself through the window. Landing on his feet, he immediately set off for the designated checkpoint, where he would apparate. If this had been a different era, he would not have been allowed apparate, since he was both underage and unlicensed. A grim smile flitted on to his face and just as quickly disappeared. If the Ministry was in as much control as they had once been, he would not even be allowed to use magic out of school, let alone use the unforgivable curses. His thoughts cleared. When he was playing this part, he could not think or feel. The success of his mission was his only concern.

As he grew nearer to his destination his lungs began to burn as the cool night air filled them. He spun on his heels, pulling out his wand. He gazed into the darkness and was pleased to see that he had not been followed. After giving a silent command, he instantly felt the sickening feeling of being apparated. Immediately, he found himself far from Coventry.

James Potter, along with his fellow Auror and partner, Sirius Black, surveyed the most recent crime scene left by Voldemort's assassin. The assassinations from this talented assassin were rare. Dumbledore believed that this particular killer was reserved solely for those who had personally defied Voldemort or had betrayed him. Of course, Voldemort reserved the most important 'traitors' for himself, or so Dumbledore had told members of the Order.  
The victim lay on his back with his eyes staring blindly up at the ceiling. "The Avada Kedavra got him."

Sirius nodded grimly, and then nudged his head toward the window. "My bet is he entered and exited through that window."

"Whatever gave you that idea?" James asked sarcastically. "Perhaps, the opened window, mate? And then, of course, they apparated."

"Someone always has to state the obvious. Usually it was…" Sirius voice trailed off, when he caught himself almost saying the name. "Sorry, James, I just got a bit nostalgic."

James brushed off the near mention of Peter Pettigrew. "Ancient history… there is nothing I can do for him now. I can't even find his killer to get revenge."

Sirius kept his eyes adverted. His friend could not even say Harry's name. The pain was still that fresh. Peter Pettigrew would pay for the anguish he put the Potter family through; Sirius would make sure of it. "Well, I believe we are finished here, Prongs. Nothing more we can do for him, but inform the Ministry to send some on over."

Looking at the clock on the wall briefly James smiled. "This will be a first."

"First for what?"

"We are actually going to be on time for an Order meeting."

"Lily might have a heart attack!" Sirius gave a lopsided grin. "I would not want to miss this meeting for the world."

"Don't hold your breath, Padfoot. The odds that our informant will know something useful are slim. From what Dumbledore has specified, he was not very high on Ol' Voldie's ladder."

"The odds are better then not. I say he knows something halfway decent."

James smiled. "Then we have a wager?"

"But of course, Prongs, old boy."

The two, then, apparated, landing in a deserted street. In front of them stood a ancient house that no muggle and most wizards could not see. Only members of the Order of the Phoenix knew its location. The house was called Grimmauld's Place and had only recently come into Sirius's possession with the passing of his mother. Having no love for the place of his childhood, he had readily handed it over to Dumbledore to be used as the Order's official headquarters.

"If my parents could only see what I have done to the place." Sirius chuckled to himself.

James shook his head, as he reached to turn the antique doorknob. He was careful to remain quiet trying to avoid awaken the permanently stuck portrait of Sirius's late mother. He did not need or want her shrieks in his ears. Once in the hallway, they saw that it was packed with members just getting ready to file in the dining room. He spotted at the top of the stairs the four Weasley children. Hermione Granger and Neville Longbottom, both were friends of Ron's, both were also in Ron's year at Hogwarts, were standing with them. Slightly behind them, he caught sight of a chestnut haired boy. His second son smiled when he caught sight of his father and 'Uncle Padfoot'. Dorian Potter was just two years younger then what his brother would have been. He looked more like Lily, despite his darker hair and his hazel eyes, which he had received from James. James waved at the children, who were all eager to eavesdrop on the Order's meetings, though most of their plans to do so had failed. James smiled. It took a lot to get mischief past him and Sirius, because they had done a lot in their time, though occasionally they would still pull pranks of their own.

With Sirius at his side, James entered the now packed dining room just as Mrs. Weasley began to corral the children upstairs. At the start of Voldemort's terror, the wizarding world had been unprepared. Dumbledore had quickly assembled the Order, but had seemed too late, as members began to be picked off one by one. After Harry had been kidnapped and then killed, Voldemort had remained almost silent, and the Order had been able to regroup. Many more volunteers had joined making it harder for Voldemort to finish off the Order. However the Dark Lord seemed unconcerned with their growth and possession of the prophesied one. James sighed. Harry had been killed because he might be that boy. Then both Neville's parents were killed, because he was the one.

Lily, spotting her husband, rose and hugged him tightly. "About time you two show up on time!"

"No hug for me, Lils?" Sirius asked, pulling his face into a pouting expression.

"No, but I do have this." Suddenly, she nudged Sirius in the ribs.

"What was that for?"

"There was a hex on my chair."

With a hurt expression, Sirius stated. "Actually that was Fred and George."

"And who taught them?"

"Prongs." Sirius said seriously.

"James!" Lily's fiery green eyes fell on her husband.

"I might have… hard to remember now."

The three's playful banter came to an end, when Dumbledore and another man entered through the door and quickly walked to the head of the room.

"Over here," Lily began to lead the two by their arms. "Remus is holding our seats."

The two took their seats that were located near the front of the room. James and Sirius nodded to Remus as they sat down. They would have spoken but Dumbledore had already begun.

"Firstly, I would like to introduce Mr. Roland Pierce, who comes to us under grave circumstances. I will let him speak of what he knows concerning the movement of Voldemort." Many in the room cringed at the mention of the name. With the introduction out of the way, Dumbledore took a seat in the front row.

Pierce shook horribly as he gazed over the crowd. "I am not in on His deeper secrets. But I have recently discovered through a friend, who shall remain R.A.B. that the Dark Lord has created Horcruxes, which are hidden in numerous locations. My friend only knows the location of one of these Horcruxes, and he set out a long time to find it, and told me he hid in this very house. It was Slytherin's locket."

Dumbledore spoke. "Molly, you know this house well, would you please find this locket." The newly arrived Molly Weasley nodded her head and left again. "Please, continue, Roland."

"Recently, the Dark Lord has increased his movements. He will be attacking more often and with more force."

Sirius, who knew for sure who R.A.B. was, spoke up. "What happened to R.A.B.?"

Pierce paled when he saw Sirius's face, as it was extremely similar to his brother, Regulus Black. "He was killed personally by Voldemort, not his assassin."

Sirius blinked, and then slowly nodded before departing the room rather rapidly. James immediately understood, but knew Sirius want to be left alone.

"Voldemort is using an assassin. Do you know who he is?"

Pierce paused flinching. "The assassin is his son. I have never met him in person. The only ones, who have seen him, are a select few in the Inner Circle. Bellatrix Lestrange is especially close to the boy… a fact she flaunts at every step. Lucius Malfoy is close, because his son, Draco, is the Dark Lord's son's playmate. The reason for the quiet all these years was that the Dark Lord was training his son… and his son will be coming after me for my betrayal."

Silence filled the room, as this news hit all those who were listening. They all came back to one thing. The Dark Lord, Voldemort, had a son.

Voldemort sat on his throne chair patiently waiting the return of his son. Not far away an anxious Bellatrix Lestrange paced.  
Voldemort smiled. "Bella, I do swear you have become quite attached to the boy."

Lestrange paled.

"It is alright, my faithful servant. I have also grown attached to him. I almost love him… at least I think it is love. However, if he were to turn he would have to be cast aside permanently."

"He will not turn. We are all he knows."

At that moment, the door the throne opened wide. In stepped a young man with bright green eyes. His face was covered with a hood, which he promptly removed in sight of his father. His unruly black hair was even more so after the quick removal of the hood. He nodded to his father and smiled quickly at Bellatrix. Voldemort also gave a slight nod of his head in return. Voldemort smiled at the nodded. His son was the only one, who he would not allow to bow before him. He was treated as the Dark Lord's equal.

"How did you mission go, Harry, my son?" Voldemort asked in his snake-like voice.

"The mudblood is dead, father." Harry said smiling as he moved closer to his father.

Voldemort returned the young man's smile. He rose and embraced the sixteen year old in his arms. "I am proud of you, my son." Voldemort smiled when he saw the way Harry beamed at his praise. His son was very much so a child, despite what he was asked to do, and Voldemort tried to keep it this way by sheltering the boy. "Come sit by me for a time, Harry." When Harry did as he was told, Voldemort continued. "I have a very special gift for you."

"What is it?"

The Dark Lord reached into his pocket pulling out a necklace that held a small shield bearing a red lion. "This, Harry, belonged to one of the great founders of Hogwarts, Godric Gryffindor, to be precise. Beside that fact it is a Horcruxes." Seeing the confused light in his son's eyes, Voldemort explained further. "It contains a piece of my very soul, making me immortal. I have seven Horcruxes. It would honor me if you would carry this one, Harry."

Harry grasped the necklace and ran the silver chain between his fingers. "What if I damage it?"

"It is protected by powerful magic. As long as you wear it, it will not be harmed. Only you and I can remove it once you wear it, no matter what your condition the necklace can be removed by no other." Voldemort smiled. "It is fitting that you wear Gryffindor's necklace."

"Because of my traitorous parents?" Harry's face contorted at the thought of his biological family.

"No, because you probably would have been placed in that house… though perhaps not." Voldemort examined Harry Marvolo. "No, I do believe you would be in Slytherin."

This greatly put Harry at ease, and Voldemort was content. "I have a task for you, my son. I am sorry it needs to be done so soon, after all you have just returned."

"Who is the target, father." Harry's eyes hardening as he prepared for the task by separating himself.

Voldemort was surprised at the pride that rose up within him. "Roland Pierce, a Death Eater, has betrayed me. He was in league with Regulus Black. He has spoken with Dumbledore and the Order of the Phoenix. You must destroy him."

Harry removed his wand, his eyes now dead. "He will be dead soon enough, father. I promise you that."


	3. To Walk a Lonely Path

Chapter 3 : to walk a lonely path

Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter. And PDO(Project Dark Overlord) owns this

Author's Note: I have replied to all of your reviews on my profile page... and since you sent so many you get a new chapter as a reward. Please, enjoy and review! I will try to write another chapter before the weekend, since I might not be in town.

To Walk the Lonely Path

The room Harry entered was sparsely decorated. Despite its meagerness, this room was still his home. He had lived in there for quite some time. He moved to his closet and pulled open the door absentmindedly. Inside hung many varieties of robes in different colors, but colors would only bring attention to him. He pulled out a black set, which he commonly used on these missions for his father. He was thankful that he had been given at least a day's time to rest before going on to his next mission. Now, however, it was time to begin business.

He began to slowly pull off his regular green robes, when the door opened without warning. Pulling the garments back into their previous position, he turned to see who dared to disturb him. A smile spread across his face.

"I could have killed you," he whispered playfully.

Bellatrix Lestrange shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly. "I know you too well… such as, you are not in that mode when in your father's house."

"Why have you come?"

He was always right to the point, Bellatrix decided. "Your father will see you before you leave."

Harry moved to his dresser as she spoke. Pulling one door open, he removed many small daggers which would hide in his robes. "I usually visit him before I go. What do you want, Bella?"

"This mission reeks of the Order. It could very well end up a trap. Dumbledore is cunning in that way."

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "Then I will bleed the Order to get to Pierce. As for Dumbledore's style, I know it well."

"Promise me you will be careful."

Quiet laughter erupted from Harry's throat. "The mother hen protecting her chick… I believe that is what father calls it. Either that or, a woman afraid to lose her position that she has enjoyed since I was brought in."

"Perhaps," Lestrange began. "Either way, I do not wish you to be harmed."

Harry began to line the interior of his robes with daggers. "I promise I will be careful. Once Pierce is out of the way, I will leave immediately. I'm not like Crabbe and Goyle. I know when I'm beat."

Lestrange nodded her head. "In and out."

"In and out," Harry whispered after her. "Tell father I will be there shortly."

Bellatrix nodded and left the room, leaving Harry finally alone to dress.

His dirty robes fell to the ground, and he quickly replaced them with the clean ones. He was especially careful when he put on the clean, as there were daggers hidden within them. Grabbing his wand from the dresser, he moved to leave his haven. Turning, he eyed the bed, which would be so welcoming when he returned. Without second thoughts, he went to his father.

* * *

Dumbledore shuffled through the papers that covered his desk. Across from him sat Professor Snape and Pierce. The two men eyed each other with uncertainty. Dumbledore noticed this and stopped his rustling.

"We are all friends here."

"Forgive me, Dumbledore," Pierce said. "It will take some time to recognize Snape as anything other then a Death Eater."

Snape's face retained any emotion. "The same could be said for you, Pierce."

Dumbledore sighed. "You will shake hands, and then move on."

The two former Death Eaters seemed loathed to move, but finally the men did as Dumbledore requested. The handshake, though it was short, seemed to appease the Headmaster. Dumbledore returned to straightening his papers. His eyes, however, were not on his work but on the two men in front of him.

"We need to stop Voldemort's assassin. He is a dangerous weapon that we can not allow him to keep."

Snape spoke first. "I will tell the Dark Lord of our friend here." Snape motioned to the other man. "It is certain he will send his son to deal with the matter."

Dumbledore leaned back into his chair. His eyes looking directly toward Snape, he asked, "Have you ever seen the assassin, Severus?"

"No," came Snape's even response. "I have heard a few talk of him. As Pierce has said, only the most trusted are allowed to come into contact with the boy."

"Why have you not told me of his existence before now?"

Snape shrugged. "I have not personally seen the boy, and the talk of him did not start until a year or two. I wanted more tangible proof of his existence."

"The deaths were not enough proof?" Pierce almost spat the words.

"Deaths can be caused by various means." Snape eyes shined with cold fire.

Dumbledore raised his hand signaling for quiet. "Severus, I must ask you to return to Voldemort. You will tell him were the Order plans to keep Pierce. The Order will lay a trap for the assassin or any Death Eater Voldemort might send."

"The Dark Lord will be expecting such a trap." Snape looked squarely at Dumbledore. "If I send his 'son' into a trap, he will no that I am no longer trusted."

"Tom detests traitors," Dumbledore stated as he rose from his seat and began to pace. "You will tell him that you believe that it is a trap. He will still send forces, because he will want revenge for being turned on."

Pierce nodded his head. "I will do whatever. Removing the queen from this chess game will cripple the Dark Lord."

"Minerva will see you to your temporary 'home'. Members of the Order will be guarding the premises. If all goes as planned, we will be closer to ending this war. I am already certain of which items contain the Dark Lord's Horcruxes. I will be teaching Neville them over the semester."

"Longbottom?" Pierce asked.

"Perhaps, you have stated too much, Headmaster." Snape said, as he glared at Pierce.

Pierce shook his head. "It is fine, Headmaster. I shall go see McGonagall, then."

Pierce left hurriedly to find the Transfiguration professor. Snape had risen to follow him, but stopped when Dumbledore motioned him to return to his seat.

"Pierce, like you, is risking a large price to help the Order. If this ruse fails we might find it pressing to protect him from Voldemort's fury. Severus, if you would be so kind to get this plan on its way."

Snape rose and immediately left the Headmaster's office.

* * *

Voldemort stabbed the meat that lay before him, cutting it into smaller pieces. Next to him, his son had barely touched the food before him. Voldemort knew this to be the norm with his son and did not comment. It had been a long time since the two of them had had a private dinner with each other. Frustrated by the ominous feeling that seemed to rise from his heart the Dark Lord lay his fork down with a cling. Harry's eyes fell on his father.

"Are you alright?"

The Dark Lord rested against the back of his chair, examining the young man. "The war between us and the blood traitors will pick up to the intensity it was before. I am certain that it will, especially after tonight." Voldemort picked up his wine glass and twirled it, causing its contents to flow along the rounded glass. "Do you fear death, Harry?"

The young man's brow furrowed. "No," his answer finally came.

"If you were to be captured… it pains me to ask this of you, but I can not risk Dumbledore controlling you. Do you understand what I am asking you, Harry?"

"I would gladly die for you, father, just as I have killed for you."

Voldemort's mouth opened to say more, but the door to the dining room opened. His son quickly jerked his head to the side, preventing the arrogant fool from seeing his face.

"_CRUCIO!_" The Dark Lord shouted. A yelp was his answer. "Snape, I would have thought you would understand not to disturb me!"

"My Lord," Snape shouted over the pain. "I have word… of Pierce!"

The curse was instantly removed, and Snape breathed more easily.

"Proceed," Voldemort stated coldly.

"The Order has set a trap. They have placed him at an abandoned warehouse on the other side of London. There many members of the Order of the Phoenix are waiting for you to move."

Voldemort nodded, this was information he already knew, besides the location. He looked to his son, who had already placed his hood on his head.

"I will proceed with caution."

The Dark Lord smiled icily when he saw the spark in his son's eyes. He almost pitied the Order. "Severus, you will remain with me for the time being. My son has business to attend to."

* * *

The warehouse remained quiet. James envied the calm collection of the man, who lounged in the open, sipping his wine idly. The only evidence that Pierce was uneasy was a slight twitch in his right eye. James looked around the empty warehouse to the various locations where Order members hid. To his left, stood Charlie Weasley and next to him was his brother Bill Weasley. Then to his right, Tonks and Remus waited. His eyes wandered to the other side of the room, until they stopped in the general area where Sirius hid.

A slight noise caused James to look away from where Sirius waited. Calmly, a hooded man of average height walked casually up to Pierce. James's mouth almost dropped when Pierce motioned the young man to sit in the chair next to him. James silently hoped the informant knew what he was doing.

"I knew you would come," came Pierce's simple greeting.

The young man still standing, eyed his target with his composed green eyes. "You should never have betrayed our Lord."

Pierce offered the bottle of wine he had been drinking to the green eyed boy. He was not surprised when the later declined. Sighing, he continued. "Kid, there comes a time when you will learn that everything has a price. What the Dark Lord wants comes with a hefty cost. You do his dirty work… you kill those he orders to be killed." Pierce paused. "Have you ever questioned why some of them were killed?"

Nothing, but silence filled the room. "It is not mine to question." The young man's wand rose, until it leveled on Pierce. "Though I have enjoyed our little 'chat', I would rather be getting on with things."

"The Longbottoms."

The green-eyes lit with rage.

"Why did they die?"

"Necessity." The young man's grip on his wand tightened, turning his knuckles bone white.

"Touched a nerve?"

"SHUT-UP!" He shouted through clench teeth. "_Avada Kedavra!_"

Pierce rolled out of his chair barely missing the deadly green light. The chair where he had been seated disintegrated, as the screaming death hit it. The Order members immediately went into action. The assassin, however, was not surprised when ten left their hiding positions. A shining dagger suddenly appeared in his hand and then left, striking a fast approaching Sturgis Podmore in the throat.

"_Avada Kedavra_," Harry shouted a second time, this time hitting true. Pierce fell crippled to the ground, dead before he even touched it. His eyes stared blankly at his killer. Harry wildly gazed at the remaining Order members, who were desperately trying to encircle him, trying to decide on the best course of action to escape.

His hand grasped another dagger from his dark robes. He hurled it, grazing the face of a red haired man. The man panicked, giving Harry his exit. Calmly dodging the many curses that were being thrown in his direction, Harry brushed past the red haired man, moving into the shadows. Lightly, he ran in the direction of the only exit. He threw either a curse or a dagger with close precession at those, who either got in his way or threw a curse too close to him.

Using a Confundus Charm on the remaining members, Harry ran through the waiting door. Just through the door, he was surprised to see he had missed one of the Order with his charm. The man, who opposed him now, looked like the reflection he saw in a mirror, except for the hazel eyes.

"_Sectumsempra!_" James Potter shouted and the spell grazed Harry's cheek, causing blood to seep from an open wound.

"Back off, Potter." His voice echoed eerily above the calls of the confused in the other room.

James's wand remained aimed on the younger man. "You're not going anywhere, except Azkaban."

"No, I will be returning to my father's side." Harry's lips began to form the killing curse.

"_Silencio!_" A deceptive smile formed on James Potter's face. "We can't be having that."

The rage on the young man's face abated and was replaced with a smile that reflected James's own. With lightening quick reflexes, Harry grabbed his last remaining dagger and threw it at the man, blocking his path. The dagger hit him in the chest.

James Potter stumbled backwards in surprise. He first eyed the dagger, before turning back to the thrower. His hazel eyes meet the green. It was then he thought to himself, as the world grew dark around him, and only the green eyes remained, that they looked familiar.

Harry watched as the man landed on the ground before him. His mind was moving franticly. In the background, he heard the voice of his enemies slowly regaining their minds. Heedlessly, Harry walked over the limp body. His legs carried him off into the night.


	4. Dark Haze

**Disclaimer:I own nothing**

Dark Haze

James Potter stirred slightly. He felt something tight around his chest and his memory began to replay the last moments before the haze had fallen over his eyes. He saw the assassin standing before him and then nothing. James slowly opened his eyes only to have them assaulted by glaring light.

"James?" He heard Lily's wavering voice.

With effort, he focused on the pale face of his wife. "Where am I?"

Her fingers brushed aside a stray strand of his hair. "St. Mungo's, dear."

"What happened?"

Lily frowned her face taking on what James called her motherly look. "You don't need to worry now. Sirius will clear things up when your better."

James sighed, causing Lily to lean closer. A wan smile filled James's face. "I'm fine, Lils."

"You are not 'fine'." Tears began to fall down Lily's cheeks, and she hastily wiped them with the sleeve of her robes. "You would have died, if they hadn't gotten you here as soon as they did. If that dagger would have been further to right, it would have hit your heart."

"But I am fine now."

"Always such a child!"

"How long have I been here?"

"Two days now, it will probably be another three days before they let you out. And, perhaps, a few weeks before you are allowed to return to work."

"Are those Moody's orders, or yours?"

"Both." Lily said giving her husband a severe look. "I don't want another scare like this, James!"

"As long as Voldemort is alive, Lily, there will be scares and close calls." James paused to regain his breath. "We can't just hide Lily… hiding does not work. We discovered that with Harry."

Lily rested her head in her hands. "I know. I'm tired of the fear! I'm just tired of everything." Lily exclaimed even as the door to the ward opened, causing Lily to look up. Her face softened. "He's awake," she called to the newcomers.

James smiled when he saw Sirius. "Good someone who can tell me what the hell happened."

Lily glared at Sirius, causing his friend to blush. "Perhaps, later, Mate." Then, as Black moved closer to the bed, he whispered. "When Lily is not around."

"Sirius, James needs his rest!"

"How can he rest with the questions that are driving him insane?" The two were soon arguing as they always did.

Still hanging back, Dorian just watched his father. James smiled and nudged his head toward the bickering pair, causing his son to erupt with laughter.

"What's funny?" Sirius asked.

"Perhaps, you two should have married. You have the bickering couple down pat."

"I would never marry that man, even if he were the last in the world!"

"Same here… but about marrying Lily."

"Nice recovery," Dorian said, nudging his uncle in the ribs.

"He is getting as bad as his mother doing that." Sirius complained, rubbing his sore ribs.

James shook his head and returned his attention to his wife. "Please, Lils, I need to know what happened."

Lily just nodded her head and looked away.

Sirius pulled over a seat for himself, while Dorian sat at the foot of his father's bed. "Well, it wasn't one of the Order's better nights… that's for sure. Both Podmore and Pierce were killed, and four of us were injured. Overall, I would say, we got out lucky. Remus was hit with one of the curses, nothing serious. In fact, he was in and out. Bill was hit with a dagger along the side of his face at the beginning. He will have a scar there for the rest of his life."

"What about the assassin?"

"He escaped. I brought you directly here, so I wasn't involved in the search. But I heard that there was not a trace of where he disappeared to."

James pressed the back of his head into his pillow.

"We should leave him to get some rest." Lily stated firmly.

Not willing to argue with her the other rose and walked to the door. Sirius, however, paused in the doorway.

"Oh, Prongs, I will be expecting payment soon."

"Payment?"

"Remember our bet… Pierce did have some pretty good information."

James smiled haughtily. "You can't bleed a turnip now can you, Padfoot, old friend."

Sirius laughed. "I guess you can't." He said as he left the room.

* * *

Harry stumbled into his father's chamber, every step bringing him further pain. The two days he had spent in hiding had taken their toll on his body. His cheek burned where James Potter had hit him with the Sectumsempra curse. His messy black hair lay limply against his forehead, making it hard to see.

"Father?" He whispered hoarsely.

Voldemort turned in his seat and seeing his son in such a pathetic state- rose to help him into a soft armchair. He, then, removed his wand and began to heal his tattered son. "I am glad you found your way home." Voldemort stated simply. "I had sent out many Death Eaters, but they all proved incompetent."

Harry only nodded his head. The chair was so comfortable. He could almost fall asleep in it. "Pierce is dead father."

Voldemort smiled sincerely, as he embraced the exhausted young man. "You performed that task magnificently. You gave me so much more, then what I had asked for."

Harry returned his father's smile. "I am glad that I have pleased you."

Voldemort returned to his armchair. "I feared that you would never return."

"They had placed and anti-apparate charm on the warehouse and surrounding area. I choose instead to lay quiet for a few days before I even attempted to return to you side." Harry said simply, fighting the urge to close his eyes.

"That was very wise of you." Voldemort closed his eyes as he continued the conversation. "James Potter is alive."

Harry said nothing in reply.

"Why did you not kill him?" Voldemort's snake eyes closed in on Harry.

Harry remained silent. This line of thought deeply troubled him. It frightened him that he did not know whether he had just missed, or had chosen to do so. "I don't know. I was in a hurry, and I just threw."

Voldemort nodded his head. "I killed my muggle father and his parents. He deserved his death for making my life pure hell." The Dark Lord's eyes rested contently on Harry. "It is a fate I saved you from. Dumbledore and your 'parents' would have destroyed you, throwing you against me in a futile attempt to kill me."

"I know better then to except their lies."

"Yes," Voldemort smiled. "I do believe you do. They back up their lies with little bits of truth. You see, Harry, in every lie one can find little truths. One only has to look far enough."

Harry nodded. "Always the teacher."

A smirk fell on the Dark Lord's face. "I did try to become a Professor at Hogwarts once. Dumbledore, however, declined. Ironically, they have not been able to hold a single Defense against the Dark Arts teacher since."

"Did you hex it?"

"Yes," Voldemort said stretching in his seat. "You are tired and need rest."

Harry rose carefully from the chair and moved to the door. "Thank-you, father, for all you have done for me."

"You are my son."

"I love you, too." Harry whispered as he turned leaving to return to his own room.

Once there, Harry sank into his bed not even bothering to change into his pajamas. Hiding his face in the comforting pillows, he erased from his mind the questions his target had presented to him. With these thoughts out of mind, he allowed sleep to finally overtake him.

* * *

Loading Next Page...


End file.
